Sesame Street's All Star 25th Birthday: Stars And Street Forever Credits
Opening Credits * "Sesame Street's All Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever" * Starring: Joe Pesci and Julia Louis Dreyfus · Co-Starring: Charles Grodin, Susan Sarandon and Corbin Bernsen, Danny DeVito, Kathie Lee Gifford, John Goodman, Rosie O'Donnell, Rhea Perlman, Regis Philbin, Barbara Walters · and the Monsters, Grouches, Birds and Cast of Sesame Street · with the special friends Candice Bergen, John Candy, Ray Charles, Billy Crystal, Jodie Foster, Whoopi Goldberg, Lena Horne, Aaron Neville, Linda Ronstadt, Diana Ross, Denzel Washington, Robin Williams and many more. * Produced by: Victoria Strong, Marc Sachnoff * Written by: Mark Saltzman * Special Material by: Bruce Vilanch * Directed by: Chuck Vinson Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Andrew Solt * Co-Executive Producers: Marjorie Kalins, Franklin Getchell * Co-Producer: Emily Squires * Supervising Producer: Greg Vines * Coordinating Producer: Joel Limpan * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Sesame Street Cast: Carlo Alban, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Sonia Manzano, Roscoe Orman, Tarah Schaeffer * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar * and Muppet Performers: Jerry Nelson, Marty Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Steve Whitmire, Joey Mazzarino, Rick Lyon, Carmen Osbahr, John Kennedy, Frank Oz and Jim Henson * Muppet Captain: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormack * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash * Edited by: Bruce Bailey, Leslie Tong * On-Line Editor: Ray Wolf * Main Title by: John Peterson, Stephanie Slade, Jason Rosilli * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Associate Producer: Martha Ripp * Creative Consultant: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * Associate Director: Ted May * Production Stage Manager: Charles Raymond * Stage Manager: Chris Kelly * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Guy Frazer Jones * Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Artist: Pete Ortiz * Set Decoration: Nat Mongioi * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson * Production Associate: Heather Dick * Studio Production Coordinator: Danette DeSena * Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard * Editoral Assistants: Kevin Cope, Dave Moore * Assistants to the Producer: Kristin Allen, Stacy Graubart, Donna Langley * Engineer in Charge: Tom Carey * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Video: Dick Sens * Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Colleen Noe * Vision Mixer: Carole Legg * Camera Operators: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll, Bob DelRusso * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Post Production Audio: Tom Davis * Audio: Blake Norton * "Our Favorite Street" · Music by: Robby Merkin · Lyrics by: Mark Saltzman For Andrew Solt Productions * Executive in Charge of Production: Harvey Becker * Production Administrator: Catherine DeMeis * We gratefully acknowledge the many Writers, Composers, Musicians, Producers, Directors and Performers who contributed to Sesame Street over the past 25 years. * Videotaped at Kaufman Astoria Studios · New York City * © 1994 Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 1994 Jim Henson Productions, Inc. Category:Sesame Street Category:ABC Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:End Credits